DIRTY LITTLE SECRET
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: una cancion que mi hermana y yo creemos que va con esta pareja xD NO SE QUE PONER EN EL RESUME. MEJOR LEEAN xD.


_**DIRTY LITTLE SECRET.**_

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Una tarde ya era casi de noche, 2 hermanos entrenaban arduamente. El mayor por su aspecto atacaba al menor, pero el menor no se quedaba atrás y devolvió uno y cada golpe que le daba en mayor.

El menor tenía un aspecto de cansancio por el entrenamiento, en su mejilla izquierda tenía un corte, del cual brotaba un poco de sangre, mientras que el mayor tenía una mirada sebera hacia el menor, no se veía mayor cansancio.

El menor se detuvo y se sentó en el helado piso, el mayor lo miro y lo imito.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know_

-hermano ¿te sientes bien? Pregunto el mayor.

El menor miro a su hermano pero no contesto a la pregunta del mayor, no le prestó atención.

-¡Izuna! Respóndeme. Dijo un poco alterado el hermano mayor.

-que pasa Madara. Contesto el menor llamado Izuna.

-¿te sientes bien hermanito? Pregunto el ahora conocido como Madara.

-si estoy bien. Dijo el joven Izuna con un tono desanimado.

-se que te pasa algo, puedes confiar en mi hermano será nuestro secreto. Dijo madara acercándose a su hermano menor.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
my dirty little secret_

-estoy bien, no es nada de verdad madara no tengo nada que esconder de ti hermano. Dijo Izuna, pero en el fondo si tenía algo que decirle a su adorado hermano.

-hermanito no me lo ocultes se que te sucede algo. Dijo Madara insistiendo con el asunto.

-¡ya te dije no me pasa nada! ¿Porque tanto interés si es que me llegara pasar algo? Dijo Izuna un poco molesto.

-¡Izuna no me mientas! Y la otra e-es porque te… ¡porque soy tu hermano mayor y soy responsable de ti! Dijo Madara gritándole a Izuna.

-¡si te miento y que! ¡Quieres saber la verdad!

_Who has to know  
the way she feels inside (inside)  
those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
these sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
and all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back_

-! Y-YO… YO T-TE AMO HERMANO PERO NO EN EL SENTIDO DE LO FRATERNAL TE AMO COMO HOMBRE! Termino de decir Izuna y se largo a corre.

Madara quedo en shock su hermanito no lo quería, lo amaba como hombre.

-¡Izuna! ¡ESPERA! ¡IZUNA! Grito Madara tras seguir el camino que tomo su hermano.

Madara uso su sharingan para detectar el chakra de su hermano… y lo encontró.

Izuna yacía llorando recostado en un árbol, Madara se acerco a su pequeño hermano menor y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-IZUNA. Dijo madara ganados la atención de este.

-yo también te amo hermano. Dijo madara dándole un beso en la boca a su hermano Izuna.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret) _

Izuna quedo muy impresionado su hermano le respondió el sentimiento, y ahora se estaban besando ósea ni en sus sueños más locos soñó que Madara lo amara mas allá de la relación de hermanos que tenían, pero todo lo lindo termina Izuna se estaba quedando sin aire y se separo de Madara.

-Her-hermano lo siento. Trato de decir Izuna pero no pudo porque fue callado por los labios de madara nuevamente.

-shhh… este no es el momento de hablar Izuna tu tan solo disfruta que yo, ya lo hago. Dijo madara cuando cortaron el beso.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

-TE AMO IZUNA. Dijo madara acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

-Y YO A TI HERMANO. Le respondió Izuna.

-THIS WILL BE OUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. Dijo madara para volver a besar a su pequeño hermano Izuna.

_Who has to know  
who has to know._

_**Bueno fin. **_

_**Es primera vez que hago algo así. Mi hermana me ayudo ya que a ella le gusta esta pareja de hermano, amantes. Tengo que reconocer que a mí también me gusta, por eso acepte escribir esto con ella. Le doy gracias a mi hermana que puso la canción THE **__**ALL AMERICAN REJECTS- DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. Así nació la aspiración GRACIAS POR LEER ADIOS.**_


End file.
